Shamo
|rp-i2fkRWN8}} Shamo (しゃも) is an who started in 2011. He has a fresh, cold and stable voice in low/mid range while it becomes quavering intentionally in high tone, such as his cover of "Toumei Elegy" . He can modulate well between different voice types in just one song, mixing rich vibrato and legato notes together such as in his cover of "Shinzou Democracy" , sometimes including long screamo as in "Haguruma-san" . Shamo prefers to cover fast, up-beat songs but he also can sing well mellow songs like "Kokoronashi" with warm and touching voice. Before uploading his covers on NND, Shamo had more activities in koebu as the name Tawashi (たわし) from 2010 to 2012; he changed his name to avoid sharing the same name with other user on NND. He uploaded his talking, voice imitating especially the voice like seiyuu Miyano Mamoru, and also utattemita videos such as "Juu Mensou". He also tried to be a when singing with feminine timbre and played guitar in his "good bye days", a rapper as seen in "Sainou Sampler". Later, he also often added some talk parts into his covers on NND such as "Yobanashi Deceive" ; even with mumbling lyrics in "Play with me" or "CLUB=Majesty" , and whispering voice in "Baka no Nomigusuri" . He also took some voice acting in the covers of other utaite such as Ichigochoko's "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" . The duet cover "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" in which he sang with his younger brother is the most popular song of him with more than 1 million views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaboration Units * Nirawashi (韮鷲 or にらわし) with Nira * Shamori (しゃもり) with Amamori List of Covered Songs (2011.11.03) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep Sea City Underground) (2011.12.11) (not in mylist) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Shamo and 10 (2012.01.21) (not in mylist) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.01.25) # "Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (The Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.05) (Deleted) # "I Love You, I Need You" (2012.04.22) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.05.22) # "Mr.Music" feat. RS`, Aiboru, alto, Locked, Shamo, HIKA and Maniru (2012.05.30) (Deleted) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" (You Are One Gallant Gal) feat. Shamo and Umi (2012.08.14) # "Gambling Syndrome" (2012.10.24) (community only) # "Kugi Bat Gang no Nichijou ~Shimokitahen~" (The Everday of The Nail Bat Gang ~Shimokita Edition~) (2012.12.19) # "Merry☆Sexmas" feat. Locked and Shamo (2012.12.24) # "Joshi Kousei Chainsaw Days" (Highschool Girl Chainsaw Days) (2013.01.09) (Deleted) # "Just a game" -Karaoke ver.- feat. Tottsuan and Shamo (2013.01.11) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl) feat. Shamo and Parujetto (2013.01.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.21) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -another story- (2013.03.07) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" -Fail ver.- (2013.03.26) # "Toumei Elegy" (Transparent Elegy) (2013.04.04) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Phantom Thieves Peter & Jenny) feat. Shamo and Kanzuki Ama (2013.07.06) # "Key Medley" feat. Umi, Hamahiro, Emuemu, T.o, Lakut, *Sora*, Amamori, Shamo, Locked, A-HI-RU, Olive, PETAKO, Kotanatsu, alto and Tanbon (2013.08.31) # "GOLD" +。゜smile edition゜。+ feat. Ayume, alto, Olive, Conoa, Shamo, Dhihel, Hamahiro, MA.RT, Locked, Kishin, time, Ao, Kokaze Fuu, Pete and Ringo Juice (2013.09.06) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) feat. Parujetto, Shamo, Kanata, Hiraiken Tarou, Takanashi Kazuhito, Takukobu and Inaka Shounen (2013.09.17) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Parujetto, Shamo, Kanata, Hiraiken Tarou, Takanashi Kazuhito, Takukobu and Inaka Shounen (2013.09.27) # "Ntirogi" (enitolliuG) (2014.04.06) # "Mugen Nostalgia" (Infinite nostalgia) (2013.04.13) # "Baka no Nomigusuri" (An Idiot's Drug) (2013.07.08) # "Haguruma-san" (2013.09.10) # "Spark Girl Syndrome" (2014.11.22) # "Ire no Guuhatsuteki Jijou" (Ire's Accidental Situation) (2013.12.31) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2014.02.12) # "Himitsu Yuugi" (Secret Game) (2014.02.28) # "No.39" (2014.06.20) # "Play with me" (2014.06.24) # "Hen'na Ko ne" (Strange Kid) (2014.09.30) # "CLUB=Majesty" (2015.01.05) # "Fizz?" (2015.02.10) # "Gekijou Aika" (Love Theater Song) (2015.03.14) # "Jibeta Travel" (Bare Earth Travel) (2015.03.20) # "Love Letter from Melancholy" (2015.03.28) # "Himitsu Danjo no Kankei" (The Secret Relationship of Boys and Girls) (2015.04.07) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) -Rap ver.- feat. Shamo and Irubon (2015.04.27) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" -jazz Arrange ver.- (2015.08.03) (set in private) # "Rakka Usagi to Kamoku na Boukansha no Shuki" (The Falling Rabbit and The Silent Onlooker's Memorandum) (2015.08.23) # "Shoka, Satsui wa Machi wo Hitasu Yamai no You ni" (In early summer, the murderous intent is like a disease immersing the town) (2015.09.18) # "Captain Cook to Suisou" (Captain Cook and Water Burial) (2015.12.29) # "Eurisko no Aishikata" (Eurisko's Way of Love) (2016.02.19) # "ELECT" -Rap live ver.- feat. Shamo and byaclen (2016.03.31) }} Songs on koebu Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |GOLD smile edition - Shamo.png|Shamo as seen in his collab cover of "GOLD +。゜smile edition゜。+" |Inasena Umi Shamo.png|Shamo and Umi as seen in their duet cover of "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" Illust. by Kaisou (かいそう) |Gambling Syndrome Shamo.png|Shamo as seen in his cover of "Gambling Syndrome" Illust. by Rieki (りえき) |Himitsu Yuugi Shamo.png|Shamo as seen in his cover of "Himitsu Yuugi" |Shamo twitter.png|Shamo as seen on Twitter icon Illust. by AKKY! }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Blog Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male)